Eres mi vida
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Cuando te encuentras completamente solo y desamparado, por errores que has cometido a lo largo del camino, sólo será posible ser encontrado por las persona que de verdad te ama. Con mayor razón en tu cumpleaños. HHr --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Decidí actualizar todos mis fics hoy en celebración al cumpleaños del amor de mi vida. Si es que la Sra. Rowling decide hacer lo correcto y dejarlo vivo después del séptimo libro para que pueda estar cumpliendo los veintiséis en estos momentos.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!

Has sido una de las cosas más importantes que me ha pasado.

Y esa es la razón de este fic, una manera de desearle un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS al niño que hace mi corazón saltar cada vez que lo leo.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**ERES MI VIDA**

El departamento estaba vacío y completamente a oscuras, de la misma forma que lo había recibido durante los últimos dos meses. Su vida era un completo caos. Y además monótono.

Su cuerpo le dolía. Hoy día había tenido que subir corriendo doce pisos de un edificio abandonado con vallas anti-aparición para poder atrapar a un criminal que se les había estado escapando durante semanas. Después de lograr atraparlo, el enfermo no había hecho las cosas fáciles, si no, había decido atacarlo como salvaje porque la varita se le había caído por las escalera.

Además de idiota… cavernícola.

¡Como ser tan imbécil!

¡Como dejar caer tu varita!

¡Hace siglos que no se metía en peleas muggles! Y esta lo había pillado de improviso, afortunadamente lo había logrado, y aunque hoy tenía todas las razones para estar feliz, no lo estaba.

Estaba solo.

Completamente solo.

El día de su cumpleaños veintiséis.

Nunca se preocupó mucho por sus cumpleaños, cuando pequeño siempre tuvo la esperanza de recibir tantos regalos como Dudley, pero a medida que fue creciendo comprendió que sería imposible, los Dursley lo veían como una basura en el ojo que a pesar que intentes eliminarla de mil y una formas debes aguantarla hasta que eventualmente se desprenda.

La única diferencia entre él y una basura en el ojo, fue que para el espanto de los Dursley, él les había durado diecisiete años.

Y era claro que no había persona más feliz dentro de toda la situación cuando finalmente logró largarse.

Pero cuando había llegado a Hogwarts las cosas habían cambiado.

Al llegar a Hogwarts encontró amigos, gente que lo apreciaba, y lo quería. Ron, Hagrid, la señora Weasley… Hermione.

Hermione.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y apretó los ojos y la nariz bajo las gafas y el puente de estas. Se lanzó al sillón sin cuidado, con la ropa sucia y algo rota, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse luego de todo el papeleo que había hecho durado el resto del día y lo tenía llegando a su casa a las diez de la noche.

Sí, las cosas habían cambiado, desde que había llegado tenía gente que se preocupaba por él y que no olvidaban su cumpleaños. De alguna u otra forma al menos un pergamino le enviaban felicitándolo. Y se sentía a gusto.

Pero tal como en esa ocasión las cosas habían cambiado… ahora también lo habían hecho.

Enfrente de él había un aparador donde mantenía su televisor, una de las pocas cosas muggles que poseía, y encima de este una fotografía mágica de él y Ginny besándose y… Ron y Hermione… haciendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué no había eliminado eso?

¡Era una tortura!

Y sí, Harry Potter era masoquista.

De una u otra forma esa fotografía le recordaba de todos los errores que había cometido y que tenía que asegurarse a no hacer dos veces. Errores que lo llevaban a su estado actual.

SOLO.

SOLO.

SOLO.

Y con esa palabra repetida tres veces, los pensamientos que siempre aparecían al ver la imagen comenzaban a invadirlo.

ASEGURATE DE ESTAR ENAMORADO.

ASEGURATE QUE ESA PERSONA TE AME.

ASEGURATE QUE ESA PERSONA NO TE ENGAÑE CON UNO DE TUS PEORES ENEMIGOS.

TRATA DE NO ENAMORARTE DE TU MEJOR AMIGA.

TRATA DE NO ENAMORARTE DE TU MEJOR AMIGA Y NOVIA DE TU OTRO MEJOR AMIGO.

TRATA DE NO BESAR A DICHA MEJOR AMIGA.

INTENTA NO BUSCAR CONSUELO DE ESA MANERA.

INTENTA NO BUSCAR CONSUELO CON ELLA DE ESA MANERA.

INTENTA NO ARRANCAR Y ESCONDERTE DEL MUNDO DESPUES DE TODAS LAS EMBARRADAS QUE TE MANDASTE.

Y DEFINITIVAMENTE DATE CUENTA DE TODOS TUS SENTIMIENTOS ANTES QUE ELLA SE ENCUENTRE A OTRA PERSONA. ESO DEBERIA AHORRARTE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS ANTERIORMENTE MENCIONADOS.

Pero era imposible.

Y sufría.

SOLO.

SOLO.

SOLO.

Hacía meses que su relación con Ginny había comenzado a decaer considerablemente, cada vez eran más las ocasiones que una voz en su cerebro le repetía que tal como el había dicho a finales de su sexto año, todo había sido un lindo sueño.

Los sueños son para tenerlos _una_ vez y apreciarlos.

¡No repetirlos!

Puede que no terminen de la misma manera.

Esta vez no terminó así. Cinco años juntos y ella se escapa con Draco Malfoy.

Y no la culpaba.

Bueno sí lo hacía. Él no había ido a besar a la persona que en verdad amaba mientras estaba con ella. Él había besado a Hermione después de que Ginny lo abandonara.

Había una gran diferencia en ambos casos.

Pero si tú lo miras desde otro punto de vista, no era muy diferente. Tal vez era PEOR.

Si se miraba del lado de Hermione, había sido lo mismo.

Hermione había respondido al beso y ella estaba con Ron. Y él y Ron eran MEJORES AMIGOS. Al menos con Malfoy existía el odio previo.

Y por esa razón se alejó, prometió a Hermione que él no diría nada, que había sido un error, y que olvidará todo el asunto. Y ocupo la traición de Ginny como excusa a su alejamiento y razón por la cual no había estado viendo a los Weasley últimamente.

En cuanto a Hermione, era doloroso.

Era doloroso verla con Ron. Y le dolía aún más sentir esas cosas por la novia de su mejor amigo.

Cuando el se dio cuenta que lo que Ginny siempre había sentido por él había sido admiración no se decepcionó o se desesperó. Porque lo que él sentía por ella sólo era costumbre. Estaba acostumbrado a estar con Ginny, así de simple.

Y cuando durante ese tiempo notó que la persona que más había rondado sus pensamientos durante todos esos años era Hermione, lo supo. Pero era tarde, Hermione se había unido recientemente a Ron. Y por la reacción de todo el mundo, era lo esperado por muchos años.

A pesar de que él ya sabía que Ginny no lo amaba, el dolor que sintió saber que ella había traicionado la confianza de años fue lo que le molestó. Él había confiado en ella, y no encontró mejor consuelo que la única persona que lo entendía.

Y ahí fue el momento fatal.

Dos meses.

Y no tenía la más mínima noticia de ninguno de ellos.

Decidió pararse e ir a dormir, pasaría su cumpleaños con Hedwig, si es que estaba en su jaula. Tal como lo había hecho todos esos años mientras estaba de vacaciones donde los Dursley.

Al pasar por la mesa, notó una pequeña montaña de regalos, al menos se habían acordado de él. Pero lo sentía más como deber que cariño. Si en verdad se hubieran preocupado, lo hubieran visitado, o algo por el estilo.

Y ni siquiera sabía si quería ser visitado.

Su soledad ya era un estado aceptado y se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Una noche más, una noche me-

Y ahí estaba cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Sentada en la cama esperándolo.

La miró incrédulo y luego a un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida. La volvió a mirar.

- ¿He- Hermione?

- Hola Harry… -dijo algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el chico completamente asombrado.

- Desearte un feliz cumpleaños, no deberías estar solo en una fecha como esta, y menos alejarte de todos, no es correcto y no—estoy hablando mucho ¿No? Mejor me callo.

Él avanzó y tomó la torta, ambas miradas completamente unidas, sin cerrar los ojos deseó lo que más quería en esta vida.

ELLA. SIN DAÑAR A NADIE.

Y sopló las velas.

- Gracias…

- Eres mi mejor amigo Harry… No me lo agradezcas.

Bajó la vista ante la mención de mejor amigo.

- Creo—Creo que deberías ir con Ron… Debe estar esperándote, es tarde y-

- Te amo Harry

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo callar y mirarla con los ojos completamente abiertos impresionado. Habían salido de improviso, no las había visto venir, y el peso de esas palabras le llegó de golpe.

TE AMO HARRY.

Era la primera vez que le decían esas tres palabras. Al menos era la primera vez que se las decían y la persona en verdad las sentía. Él sabía que Hermione no iba por ahí diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Pero por alguna razón no podía responderle y sólo abrió la boca tratando de hacer salir palabras, nombrar a Ron, nombrar a… ¡No sabía que decir¡Todo era tan confuso!

Y empeoró.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y ella se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¡Olvida que lo dije¡Por Merlín como fui tan tonta! –giró para darle la espalda y levantó la cabeza para mirar al techo- ¡Cuando fuiste a mi casa esa noche creí que sentías algo¡He estado los dos últimos meses planteando preguntas y más preguntas sobre eso! Yo—

Se giró para verlo.

- Yo esperé por ti Harry… todos esos años, todos los años antes que yo estuviera con Ron, sabía que lo tuyo con Ginny terminaría, llámalo sexto sentido o un instinto, pero lo sabía. De una u otra forma comencé a perder la esperanza, y cuando lo de ustedes terminó ya era tarde. ¡Yo estaba enamorada de ti Harry¡Desde hace años¡Hace años que te amo¡Y quería creer que algún día llegarías! Y no puedo creerlo, leí todas las señales mal, tú sólo buscabas consuelo y yo… Olvídalo, fue un error venir esta noche. Espero no haber arruinado tu cumpleaños, Harry. Lo lamento.

Con eso ella giró para salir de la habitación. Y despareció por el pasillo. Lo siguiente pasó en segundos.

Ella lo amaba desde hace años, había estado esperando por él y él no había actuado hasta el último momento, ahora como imbécil la estaba dejando escaparse otra vez. Quería-

No.

NECESITABA esos labios de nuevo.

Se apareció de inmediato afuera de la puerta de su departamento en el momento justo que ella la abrió desde adentro. Y sin dejarla reaccionar avanzó le tomó la muñeca cerró la puerta y la giró presionándola contra esta.

La espalda de Hermione hizo contacto con la madera al mismo tiempo que los labios de Harry se apoderaban de los de ella desesperadamente. Sus manos se enredaron en el desordenado cabello negro y las de él en su cintura apretándola más entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Elevándola levemente.

Las manos de él subieron a su cabello sacándolo de su cara y acariciando los rulos. El beso fue terminando lentamente. Sus pechos chocaban con la fuerza de sus respiraciones y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, los ojos se abrieron buscando más en el otro.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Terminamos la semana pasada… no podía seguir engañándome…

- ¿Sabe la razón?

- Siempre la ha sabido

El cerró los ojos y asintió, bajó la cabeza de ella y hundió su nariz en el cabello inhalando el dulce olor a frutillas que desprendía. Ese olor lo reconfortaba inmensamente, Hermione se afirmó de sus muñecas, apretándolas fuertemente.

Harry le depositó un besó en la frente y apoyó la de él sobre la de ella.

- Yo también te amo Hermione

La chica le brillaron los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Harry besó cada una de ella haciéndolas desaparecer.

- Y lamento por haber desperdiciado tantos años

- No importa los años perdidos, si no los que ganemos

- Años que a tu lado serán los mejores de mi vida

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, con un miedo sobrenatural a perderlo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Harry…

- Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche

- Eres mi vida, no podría haberte abandonado

- Y tú la mía

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gusto?_

_Es un pequeño one-shot de regalo a Harry y a todos los fans, Harry & Hermione, como yo._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_**¿Review?**_

_**¿Por favor?**_

"_El review es el oxígeno del escritor de fics, sin ellos moriremos"_

_Ando drámatica._

_¡MORIRE SIN REVIEW!_

_Es broma, estoy aburrida, son las 3.00 de la mañana y tengo ganas de escribir una nota de autora más larga. ¿Pueden creer mi ocio?_

_Ya, mejor me voy._

_Lean mis otros fics._

_Francis_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
